


October 15th

by Marleycat



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: David could feel the cold seeping through his socks as he tried to quickly make it to the bathroom. Waking up to his alarm just a few short minutes ago, he found himself nearly twisted up in the comforter and matching lambswool throw he had dragged out of the underbed storage after he wasn’t able to fall asleep last night. The hood of his sweatshirt was firmly over his head. He couldn’t believe they were playing this silly calendar game for yet another year.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 23
Kudos: 103





	October 15th

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some warmth/softness and maybe you did too. Un'betaed and such.

David could feel the cold seeping through his socks as he tried to quickly make it to the bathroom. Waking up to his alarm just a few short minutes ago, he found himself nearly twisted up in the comforter and matching lambswool throw he had dragged out of the underbed storage after he wasn’t able to fall asleep last night. The hood of his sweatshirt was firmly over his head. He couldn’t believe they were playing this silly calendar game for yet another year.

As he turned on the shower and cranked the faucet handle a little more towards the hot side than he usually did for the preservation of his skin, he stripped off his pajamas and socks before launching himself into the tub. Spinning quickly, David let the hot water cascade over his body as he carefully tip tapped his feet on the mat. The steam and water surrounded him, but he knew he couldn’t stay in here forever. It wasn’t a hair washing day, so he dragged out things as long as he could, scrubbing his body down. He sighed heavily as he turned off the shower as the chill from the bathroom bled through the side of the shower curtain. David blindly reached out to grab his fluffy towel, trying to preserve as much warmth as he could as he gently patted himself down.

“Damn it!” David said aloud. He was going to get his winter robe out from the back of his closet yesterday, but had forgotten. The midweight terry cloth one would just have to do. He threw his towel towards the hamper and reached to the hook on the opposite side only to find his lush, heavyweight robe smelling fresh of laundry detergent waiting for him. A small smile crept across his face.

He sat on the vanity bench in order to replace his socks momentarily. It would be years until they could do the bathroom renovation he wanted with the heated tile floors. Standing to apply his AM serum, a little post-it note was attached to the mirror with nothing else except _**Oct 15th!**_ in Patrick’s scrawly handwriting. It would be cute except for that David was shivering already, even with the robe that his husband had secretly procured for him in anticipation of the first frost this morning.

Patrick was lucky that their anniversary was in the beginning of the month, because for the last three years of living together, David couldn’t believe he married someone who bent to the rule of a silly calendar when it came to turning the furnace on. Considering David had danced all those years ago mid-summer in a leather and silk-lined sweater, Patrick should have known what he got himself into.

_“Patrick, please. Just let it warm up and then we can turn it off!”_ was usually David’s first step in the bargaining.

_“David, it is going to be back to 75 in a couple days. We can make it until then.”_

_“October 15th is almost *a month* away. How am I going to make it?”_

_“You have done it the last two years. I’ll keep you warm.”_

Of course this usually led to Patrick momentarily distracting David from his pleas with his eternally warm hands curving around his jaw or his tongue and lips sparking heat near David’s earlobe. David wouldn’t complain about that, but it did little good when Patrick wasn’t here, like now.

David had tried to take matters into his own hands before, only to be thwarted by the overly complicated and supposedly “smart” thermostat that he had no idea how to use. He knew it would be easier to work on Patrick versus that contraption considering that shortly after it was installed, David managed to turn on the air conditioning in February.

Rushing into the bedroom once he was finished in the bathroom, David pulled on his fleece lined joggers and a thick sweater. He pulled his house Uggs from the back of the closet, looking to replace them before he left for his post-lunch arrival at the store.

He grabbed the throw off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders like a shawl as he tromped down the staircase. Walking into the kitchen, the neon colored note over the thermostat on the wall included a smiley face in the zero of the large _**10/15**_ written on it, which only made David frown more.

He stumbled to the coffee maker to switch it on and instead found his sleek black travel mug sitting in front of the switch with another note reading _**Hey Hottie**_ and a winking face. David rolled his eyes until he sipped a perfect macchiato that suspiciously tasted like the one from the new coffee shop in Elmdale. Patrick had planned to make an early vendor run to Murphy's Farm for their fresh grape jam and apple butter before he opened the store. He must have swung back through after the pick-up. Another smile was threatening at the corners of David’s mouth.

Throwing back a large sip drew David’s eyes to the note on the microwave.  
 _Oven: 350° for 10ish min_  
 _Micro: 20 sec when oven done_

Reaching down to look in the oven, there was a baking sheet with four of the leftover frozen pancakes from the double batch they had made last Sunday. The microwave had a small glass ramekin of maple syrup in it and there was another with a large room temperature pat of butter sitting near the silverware drawer, ready to be easily spread. David quickly turned the oven on and got a plate, fork, and butter knife out.

Sitting at the island, cocooned in the throw as he continued to sip his drink, David imagined the warmth of the late September sun through the front windows of the store by the time he got there at noon. Patrick’s hands would gently rub the skin of his lower back as they greeted each other with a kiss. Maybe David would lean in closer than he should considering they would be standing in the middle of their business, pressing his body into Patrick’s. Hopefully he would be able to transfer some of the everlasting heat, warmth, and affection from his husband to toast him from the inside out for the rest of the day.

He could make it to October 15th, maybe, with some complaining, but he wouldn’t mind the fun along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for any comments and kudos.
> 
> It is tough out there. Sending you kind thoughts. I know I can use them! 
> 
> Please say hello on tumblr [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)


End file.
